Poison Apple
by LeoxRenet
Summary: What if Apple's thirst for poison tainted her destiny? How far would she go if only to hang onto Happily Ever After, especially if she no longer deserved such a thing? Rated T for safety and warnings: Apple is pretty darn evil here and there is a slight mention of Darise. Please don't be too harsh on this.


So, the Apple's Birthday Bake-Off episode really ticked me off. More of why it ticked me off was because 1. Apple is a little too eager when it comes to being poisoned and 2. Raven is not evil but Apple wants to try and control her and that just will not fly. What if Apple's thirst for poison tainted her destiny, huh? This is what this is, well, what I thought it might be anyway. I don't own EAH. This is your last chance warning: Apple is pretty evil here and there is mention of poisoning and such. Please be wary, rated T for safety.

* * *

Just one drop...

Or maybe a pinch if she went with the one that was powder. Or perhaps a teaspoon, which ever was smaller.

A little went a long way, she knew that by now.

In fact, she'd learned that a long time ago, way back during her years at Ever After High.

Briar had put Creature Concoction into the cake that Raven baked and said that Raven did it...

Originally, Apple appreciated the gesture but, then it made her angry.

How dare Briar try to poison her!

Sure, maybe Briar had been trying to make her happy but right then and there, she had assumed the role of the villain in Apple's story, even if it had only been a one time thing.

That role belonged to Raven and Raven only, Raven was _**destined**_ to be evil, not Briar.

So, Apple did the only thing she deemed fair.

She got back at Briar.

Apple decided that Briar should see how it felt to be betrayed, to have someone you trust become the villain of your story.

While she wasn't aiming for cliché, finding an apple proved very easy. All she had to do was dip the apple in the poison concoction, wait for Briar to eat it and that was that.

"Because she betrayed me," Apple walked over to the glass coffin where Briar lay still.

She ran her fingers down the coffin as she walked past it and proceeded to the one a few feet in front of it.

This coffin was significantly bigger. It had to be, what with the broad shoulders of it's occupant.

"Oh Daring," Apple stood at the foot of the coffin and placed a hand on the coffin.

She had never meant for this to happen, not at first anyway. But, he'd gone and jeopardized their happily ever after by getting too close to that Cerise girl.

More specifically, Apple had caught them kissing and that had pushed her to the edge.

Her initial thought was to poison Cerise and take her out of the picture. But, what would stop Daring from just replacing her with someone else?

Daring should have gotten it through his head long ago that he and Apple were destined to be together. But, he just had to go against the system and that earned him a poisoned apple and a glass coffin.

She now stood at the head of the coffin, staring down at an out-cold Daring, "He should have learned."

All the way on the other side of the room was a new glass coffin, it remained empty. However, the inside was lined with dark purple. It was perfect for it's future occupant.

The low rumbling of her cauldron reminded Apple that she needed to add the poison already. She still couldn't decide if she wanted to use powder or liquid poison. There was no more time for indecision or else she would have to start all over again.

Given, using both some powder and liquid poison was overkill, but why not? After all, with Daring indisposed, Apple still needed her happily ever after.

There was another Charming, another prince. Getting to him wouldn't be such a problem if it weren't for...

"You won't get away with this!" Raven had wriggled out of her gag.

Lucky for Apple, the gag had held up while Raven had first started struggling against the chains that held her.

At first, Raven was convinced that she could blast out of those chains at any moment. Eventually, Raven came to find that the shackles and cuffs that bound her not only cut off circulation but magic as well.

When the bright red apple was dropped into the cauldron, the poison concoction enveloped it's from and eventually sizzled off to leave a clear glaze in the shape of a skull. Apple blew on the now coated piece of fruit to make the skull shape go away and made her way over to her captive.

"Raven," She knelt down to her level, "I already have."

Apple shoved the poisoned fruit into Raven's mouth.

Sure, one would think she was crazy for knocking off her intended villain but, Raven didn't want to be a villain anyway. Someone else might have to fill those shoes but Apple was still very determined to have her happily ever after.

* * *

**_A/N: Uh...this more or less was built up out of my disdain for Apple, the fact that I think she would and is completely capable of snapping in such a way and yeah...I should write a sequel for this, huh? Keep in mind: baddies never win. But, as said, that would have to be a separate story all together. I feel like this beginning part has to be something all on it's own. _**


End file.
